Shadow the Hedgehog (game)
Shadow the Hedgehog is a video game for the GameCube, PlayStation2, and XBox, released in 2005. It is the sequel to Sonic Heroes, and Shadow is the main character. Plot Metal Sonic has been defeated, but Shadow does not know who he is. All he remembers is Maria's death. Then, aliens called Black Arms invade the earth, and their leader, Black Doom, knows who Shadow is and tells him to collect the Chaos Emeralds. Although Shadow doesn't wish to work for Black Doom, he decides that the Chaos Emeralds must hold the key to his destiny. Where Shadow goes from here is dependent on player choice; there are many different paths Shadow can take, the most canon of which are the ones that lead to a fight with Black Doom at Final Haunt, and presumably Lost Impact before it since Shadow regains his memory. (a full list of stages and missions will be listed below) Thus, the paths that make the most sense to take place in canon are: (avoiding paths that have Shadow complete a Dark mission or Prison Island, which was destroyed in Sonic Adventure 2) *Westopolis, Lethal Highway, Circus Park, Death Ruins, Lost Impact, Final Haunt *Westopolis, Lethal Highway, Circus Park, Mad Matrix, Lost Impact, Final Haunt *Westopolis, Glyphic Canyon, Circus Park, Death Ruins, Lost Impact, Final Haunt *Westopolis, Glyphic Canyon, Circus Park, Mad Matrix, Lost Impact, Final Haunt In Westopolis, Sonic asks Shadow to help him destroy the Black Arms, while Black Doom, speaking through his third eye, Doom's Eye, tells Shadow to destroy the GUN soldiers, who are fighting the Black Arms. Shadow can choose to destroy the Black Arms, destroy the GUN soldiers, or obtain the blue Chaos Emerald. He gets the green Emerald near the beginning of the stage. The GUN Commander receives news about the Black Arms invasion and that Shadow is present. The commander tells the soldiers to kill Shadow, even though they know he's on their side, the commander thinks Shadow is evil. (His grudge against Shadow is that he blames him for Maria's death, although he does not confront Shadow with this in a path leading to Final Haunt) If Shadow destroys the Black Arms, he and Sonic chase after the Black Arms ship, the Black Tank, at Lethal Highway. Shadow can either destroy it or reach the goal ring, and obtains the yellow Chaos Emerald. Black Doom sets a Black Bull on Shadow, who destroys it. If Shadow ignores Sonic and Black Doom, Black Doom gets angry at Shadow for disobeying him and sends him to Glyphic Canyon. Knuckles asks him to help him destroy Black Arms, while Black Doom tells him to raise an ancient ruin that is sacred to Black Arms. Shadow obtains the yellow Chaos Emerald from this stage. After Shadow either destroys the Black Tank at Lethal Highway or destroys the Black Arms of Glyphic Canyon, he goes to Circus Park, where Tails asks him to help take 400 rings back from Dr. Eggman, who asks Shadow to help him destroy the GUN soldiers trying to destroy Circus Park. Shadow can complete either or neither of their missions, and obtains the white Chaos Emerald. If Shadow collects all the rings for Tails, he goes to Death Ruins, where Rouge asks him to destroy all the Black Arms in the area, and Black Doom tells him to destroy the GUN soldiers. Shadow can either destroy the Black Arms or reach the goal ring. At the end, Black Doom gives a hint as to his plans for humanity and sets another Black Bull on Shadow, who destroys it. If Shadow collects the Chaos Emerald in Circus Park without completing Tails or Eggman's missions, he finds Espio, Charmy, and Vector trying to hack into Eggman's mainframe. Shadow is interested to find out what Eggman is up to as well, and he and Espio enter Mad Matrix, the cyberspace of Eggman's computer, to access data from four terminals. Black Doom tells him to destroy the base. Shadow can do either of their missions or just escape without doing either. There is no Chaos Emerald for this stage. At the end, Eggman fights Shadow inside a mech, Egg Breaker, but Shadow defeats him. After Shadow either kills all the Black Arms in Death Ruins or retrieves Eggman's data from Mad Matrix, Sonic walks up to Shadow and says he's going to the Space Colony ARK. Shadow goes with him, as he remembers the name. He finds the cyan Chaos Emerald, and remembers back to a time before GUN shut down his project. Gerald's experiments, the Artificial Chaos, were out of control, and Shadow helped GUN destroy them. Sonic and Shadow reach the ARK and look at the Black Comet, which flies by the earth once every 50 years. They realize that it might be connected to the Black Arms, and go on board the Black Comet, into the inner area, the Final Haunt. Shadow and Sonic race through to find Black Doom, who, through Doom's Eye, tells Shadow to activate four shields to protect him from the humans. Shadow obtains the purple Emerald and defeats Black Doom for the red Emerald. Shadow has all seven Chaos Emeralds, and Black Doom returns and tells him to give them to him. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman rush in and tell Shadow not to give them to him. Black Doom takes the Emeralds and teleports the Black Comet to Earth. This was his intention, as the Black Comet cannot pass through a planet's atmosphere. Black Doom reveals that he and Gerald worked together 50 years ago, much to Eggman's disbelief. He plans to harvest the humans as an energy source. He uses some sort of gas to paralyze Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman, and sets carnivorous Black Arms on them. Shadow is resistant to the gas and chases Black Doom through the innermost area of the Black Comet. When Shadow finds Black Doom, he reveals that his blood was used to create Shadow, and attempts to use mind control on him, telling him it is his destiny to destroy the earth. However, Espio, Charmy, and Vector broadcast a message from Gerald, saying that he intended Shadow to stop Black Doom, who can only be defeated by his own power, and that the Eclipse Cannon was intended to destroy the Black Comet. Shadow resists Black Doom's power and decides to do what Gerald intended him to do. He attacks Black Doom, but Black Doom warps outside of the Black Comet and transforms into Devil Doom. He leaves behind the Chaos Emeralds, which Shadow uses to turn into Super Shadow and fight Devil Doom. By directing Chaos Spear attacks at his eye, Shadow kills Devil Doom and destroys the Black Comet with the Eclipse Cannon, saving the earth. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman were able to get off the Black Comet shortly before Shadow's fight with Devil Doom, and celebrate Shadow's victory. Eggman asks for the Chaos Emeralds, and Knuckles chases after him, much to the amusement of everyone else. The president and commander can't believe Gerald saved them after the way they treated him, and agree to ensure a brighter future, with the commander getting over his hate for Shadow. On the ARK, Shadow says "Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog." Characters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Dr. Eggman *Black Doom *GUN Commander *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *E-123 Omega *President *Maria *Professor Gerald Robotnik Stages Whether Shadow completes the Hero, Dark, or Neutral mission determines the next stage Shadow goes to. Stage 1: *Westopolis Stage 2: *Lethal Highway (Hero of Westopolis) *Glyphic Canyon (Neutral of Westopolis) *Digital Circuit (Dark of Westopolis) Stage 3: *Circus Park (Hero of Lethal Highway and Glyphic Canyon) *Prison Island (Dark of Lethal Highway; Neutral of Glyphic Canyon; Hero of Digital Circuit) *Cryptic Castle (Dark of Glyphic Canyon and Digital Circuit) Stage 4: *Death Ruins (Hero of Circus Park) *Mad Matrix (Neutral of Circus Park; Hero of Prison Island) *Sky Troops (Dark of Circus Park; Neutral of Prison Island; Hero of Cryptic Castle) *The Doom (Dark of Prison Island; Neutral of Cryptic Castle) *Central City (Dark of Cryptic Castle) Stage 5: *Lost Impact (Hero of Death Ruins and Mad Matrix) *Space Gadget (Dark of Death Ruins; Neutral of Mad Matrix; Hero of Sky Troops) *Iron Jungle (Dark of Mad Matrix; Neutral of Sky Troops; Hero of The Doom) *Air Fleet (Dark of Sky Troops; Neutral of The Doom; Hero of Central City) *The ARK (Dark of The Doom and Central City) Stage 6: *Final Haunt (Hero of Lost Impact and Space Gadget) *Cosmic Fall (Neutral of Lost Impact and Space Gadget) *Lava Shelter (Dark of Space Gadget; Neutral of Iron Jungle; Hero of Air Fleet) *Black Comet (Dark of Iron Jungle; Neutral of Air Fleet; Hero of The ARK) *GUN Fortress (Dark of Air Fleet and The ARK) Allies and missions Neutral missions in the stages, where the stages have any, are simply reaching the goal ring or Chaos Emerald. There are no neutral missions for the sixth stage. Black Doom always speaks through Doom's Eye, and Eggman through a drone. Final bosses *Final Haunt - Black Doom (Hero), Sonic and Diablon (Dark) *Cosmic Fall - Black Doom (Hero), Dr. Eggman/Egg Dealer (Dark) *Lava Shelter - Dr. Eggman/Egg Dealer (both) *Black Comet - Dr. Eggman/Egg Dealer (Hero), Sonic and Diablon (Dark) *GUN Fortress - Black Doom (Hero), Sonic and Diablon (Dark) Only by beating all 10 final bosses can the player unlock the Last Story, play the stage The Last Way, and defeat the true final boss, Devil Doom. Trivia *This is the first game that 4Kids do the voices for. It is also the only game in the series where characters say "damn" (namely Shadow, Knuckles, and Espio). *The system of going to a different level based on how the player completes the current stage is also done in Star Fox 64, except instead of Hero, Dark, or Neutral, it depends on whether the player finds a secret path or completes or fails a task. *This is the only game where Shadow fights Eggman. The Eggman Shadow fights in Sonic Heroes is Metal Sonic in disguise, and the Eggman Shadow fights in both Sonic Rivals is Eggman Nega. Although Shadow does race Eggman in Sonic Free Riders. Category:Games Category:3D games